Eleven Years Too Long
by AliceRosalieBellaCullen1234
Summary: Renee takes away B and Jasper from Charlie, leaving him searching for his children for the 11 years. When they meet again & his kids move in, they start attending Forks High, seeing their friends haven't changed a bit... Well, most of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Renee takes Bella and Jasper away from Charlie, which causes Charlie to spend the next eleven years searching. When Charlie and his kids find each other again, Bella and Jasper move back in with their father. Coming back to Forks and seeing their friends again is exactly what Bella needs... If she could remember them.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**A/N: this story was originaly .roarr6**

**Chapter One; Charlie's POV**

_**"In each family, a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies it's own hope and despair." -Unknown**_

"Renee! The kids and I are going fishing for Bella's birthday!" I called to my beautiful wife.

She came out of the kitchen with a towel, whipping the flour from her hands. My normally smiling wife had a scowl on her face. She'd been wearing it more and more lately.

"Why don't we do something together for once? Like a family?" she suggested bitterly.

I sighed, "Babe, I always ask if you want to come, and you never do. I quit asking."

"Ask me now."

"Renee, would you like to come fishing?"

"No, I wouldn't. I would like to do something everyone likes. Do you really think Isabella likes fishing?" she roared. The arguing had become a daily thing lately.

I glared, "Yes, Bella does like fishing. Have you seen her before? I didn't think so. She's just as good as her brother."

Renee rolled her eyes, "She should be doing ballet classes like every other girl on the planet!"

"Renee! Bella is her own person! You can't except her to like everything you do! You can't control her life! And for God's sake! She's just turning six today!" I exploded. I saw my baby birthday girl and her big brother at the stairs with their fishing poles. I sighed and calmed down, "Kids, come here please."

"Daddy, when are we leaving," Bella asked.

I smiled, "I was actually going to let your mom have you two for the day. I'm going to get some fish for your dinner birthday, okay sweetie."

She pouted, "I want to help get the fishies!"

I gave her a hug, "Mommy wants to spend some time with you today."

Bella sighed and gave up.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you!"

"Love you too, baby. Jasper, brace yourself boy. I think you're going to be dragged into shopping," I teased.

He shuddered, "I think I'll make it, I love you, Dad."

"Love you too."

I came home with a bucket of fish that we could have for dinner. The day had been a perfect fishing day. It also helped me clear my head. I realized we did need to do more family stuff, Renee was right.

I grabbed my key from my pocket to unlock the door, but when I pushed just a little, it opened. _They must've forgotten to lock it._

"Renee!" No answer. "Bells! Jazz!" No one was home. I brought the fish into the kitchen and opened a window so the smell of fish didn't fill the whole house. The wind blew, causing a piece of paper to flutter to the floor. It was Renee's handwritting.

_Charlie,_

_This is too much. I can't do this anymore. I filled the divorce papers, all you have to do is sign them. I left today. The kids came with me. Don't bother calling my phone, I changed the number. The kids think we're going on vacation. I did love you Charlie, but we were too young. Sorry._

_Renee_

I read through it a few more times. That's when it hit me. I wasn't a man who expressed his emotions very often. But I cried at my kitchen table. My children were gone, and so was Renee. The only family of mine left. I'd never get to see my son's graduate from T-ball and go the the Little League. I wouldn't be there to protect my baby girl from the boys. I wouldn't see Jasper and Bella drive, their weddings. I wouldn't see them ever again.

I was hysterical for a few days. I'd go to work, patrol the streets in my car, but it wasn't actually me doing that. I mean, it was my body, but not my mind.

One night I sat on my couch with a baseball game on the television screen, not watching it, then it hit me. My kids were considered missing children. I was a policeman, I defiantly had an advantage over Renee. I no longer considered her my wife, because in a few months we legally wouldn't be married any longer. I considered her my enemy; we were playing a game and she just had the lead. I was catching up though.

I went into work the next day and talked to the Chief about everything that happened.

"Charlie, you're a good man. You have good kids. We'll do everything in our power to find them. I promise," Chief Martin told me as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," I nodded and walked out. And that's what the next eleven years of my life were, searching for my children.

Over that time, we searched virtually every city we had communications with and all the big cities. I even hired a private investigator. In a big city or large town, I'd be the laughing stock. Not here, in Forks. I was practically the hero, even though I hadn't gotten anywhere. The people praised me for loving my kids so much to look for them so long and never giving up. I got bumped up to Chief of Police in Forks after Chief Martin retired. We were still close friends to this day. I swore I was beginning to loose my mind.

I sat at my desk on the phone, talking to some town the size of Port Angeles in West Virginia when one of my favorite kids came running through the doors.

"Charlie, I've got some news," Emmett said with a grin on his face.

I held up my second finger to signal one minute, "Thanks so much for the help." I hung up and looked at him telling him to go on.

"What would you do if I told you I know exactly where your kids and my old friends are?" he said the words I'd been waiting eleven years to the very day to hear.

"Em, spill your guts," I ordered, motioning for him to sit.

He smiled, "They are in Seattle at the Holiday in on Dexter Avenue. They're looking for you, Charlie."

I didn't breathe. I couldn't. My children I hadn't seen in eleven years were only a few hours away. "Get me the number."

Emmett ran to the phone book and looked up the number for the hotel. I dialed it and Asked for Isabella and Jasper Swan. They connected me and I waited.

"Hello?" a young female voice asked.

I managed to choke out, "Bells?"

It was silent for a minute, then I heard a sniffle and, "Dad? Is that you?"

I smiled into the phone, "It sure is sweetheart. The one and only. By the way, happy seventeenth birthday."

**a/n:Thanks again to .roarr6 for allowing me to adopt this story! I hope I can do well continuing it! Thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Renee takes Bella and Jasper away from Charlie, which causes Charlie to spend the next eleven years searching. When Charlie and his kids find each other again, Bella and Jasper move back in with their father. Coming back to Forks and seeing their friends again is exactly what Bella needs... If she could remember them.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**Chapter Two; Bella's POV**

_**"If someone is strong enough to bring you down, show them you're strong enough to get back up." -Unknown**_

"Happy birthday, Bella!" I woke up to my favorite voice.

I turned over in the bed and saw an all too familiar face. I smiled, "Morning, Jazz."

A mischievous smile grew on his face, "I've got a present for you," my brother told me as he walked over to his suitcase. He upzipped a section that was on the top of the suitcase and pulled out what seemed to be a slip of paper.

"What is this?" I asked with my eyebrow raised as I took the paper and read it. 306-325-3663. It was a phone number, that was for sure.

"Think about the area code," he told me. So I did. 306... Hmm... That seems like the area code for... Oh my God!

"Jasper," I said, barely breathing, "is this... Is it Dad's number?" I asked quietly. So many times we thought we had Dad's number, but it was never right. I'll never forget that last time Jasper and I went snooping around in Mom and Phil's room. I internally shuttered. That was probably the second worst day of my life ever.

Jasper frowned a little and shook his head. It wasn't Dad's phone number. I lowered my head, but Jasper's words made it fly right back up. "No, but it is one of his close friends. Just call it. I promise it'll make your birtday."

I sighed. No one could make my birthday better unless I found my dad. I missed him so much... "I think I'll hit the shower first." Jasper nodded and went to sit at the chair by the window.

I grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower and striping off my clothes. I let the warm water run over my body and thought about the last eleven years. I'd been to hell and back.

When Renee, I wouldn't refer to her as mom or anything close to that after what she'd put me and Jasper through, took us away from Charlie, Jazz and I were devistated, even though I didn't have any idea what that word meant then. After about a year, it got better. Renee had found a steady job and the three of us lived together happily. Then when I was almost nine, she met Phil. When they got married, everything was peaches and cream... On the outside. But inside the 'family', Phil, Jasper, and I hated each other. Renee always tried to be the perfect family, though, and we weren't aloud to so much as fight at the grocery store about whether we bought vanilla or chocolate ice cream. After a year and a half of those two being married, that's when things started getting worse. Phil hit me, and thirteen-year-old Jasper went berserk on him. Of course, Phil one. Jasper's arm was broken, but Phil refused to take him to the hospital. Renee had witnessed the whole thing, and didn't do anything about it. Everything got worse from there. Jasper and I constantly fought with Phil, and when we weren't picking a fight or lifting to try and get an advantage over him, we were searching the whole house for clues about where Dad was. The only thing we ever found out was that he lived in Forks, Washington. We prayed for a chance to escape and try to find him, but there weren't any until the day Renee died. No one except Jasper, Phil, and I knew how or why. After we'd attended the funeral, Jasper and I packed our things and headed to Forks with the only money we'd saved and the thousand we'd stolen from Phil. And that's how we got here, at the Holiday Inn in Seattle, looking for our father.

The water turned cold, so I jumped out and dried off, then put on my clothes.

"Bella, are you ready to call?" Jasper asked without looking up from his car magazine.

I sighed, "I suppose." I grabbed the piece of paper that was lying beside the hotel phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Alice!" a girl chirped. Alice... From Forks... Wow. Alice!

"Alice," it sounded more like a question when it came out of my mouth.

"Mhm. And this is...?" she expected me to answer.

What if she didn't remember me? I decided to take the chance, "It's Bella... Swan."

I waited a few seconds before there was a response, "Bella Swan? Like, my best friend Bella from eleven years ago?"

Even though she couldn't see it, I nodded. I had a lump in my throat but managed to swallow it, "Yeah. How have you been?"

I heard her sniff, "I can't believe it. Bella... I've missed you so much, and so much has changed..." suddenly her voice changed and it was a little perkier, "Hey, do you wanna talk to Emmett? I'm sure we'll be talking again in a couple days, but Emmett needs to speak to you."

I didn't respond before a deep, booming voice was on, "Belsy! I can't believe it's you. Charlie's been looking for you since your sixth birthday," Emmett told me. My heart flipped when he said my dad's name.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yup!" he popped the 'P', "I was actually heading over to the station to visit him... Alice, Eddie, and I have basically been like his adopted kids forever now. But I'm positive he'd rather have you guys back. Jazz there too?"

I grinned. Emmett still rambled on and on. I guess something's never change. I laughed, "Yeah, he's here. He's actually the one that found this number. Em, I'll let you go since you were heading to the station."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Belly," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Love you too, Emmy," I grinned into the phone. Emmett was like my brother too. I missed him.

"Bella, are you still there?" I heard Alice again.

"Yeah. I miss you guys so much," I said before a thought hit me. "Hey, where's Edward?"

Alice sighed, "He's sitting locked up in his room. He hasn't been the same since... Nevermind. Listen, call me tomorrow, okay?"

I was surprised and a little hurt since she wanted to go, but it's not like she doesn't have a life without me now. After all, it's been eleven years. "Of course, Ali. I love you."

"Love you too, Bells. Happy birthday," she said before she hung up.

"Soooooo?" Jasper grinned at me from across the room.

I smiled and ran over to him. I gave him a huge hug. "That really was an amazing gift. Alice actually remembered my birthday still."

"She has a memory of an elephant," Jasper joked, "C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

"You really are the best brother ever," I told Jasper as we walked back through the door to our hotel room.

"I know how much you love superheros," he told me, "Of course I had to take you to see Captian America for your birthday!"

I grinned, "Of course. I just feel terrible. I mean, we can barely afford food as it is..."

Just as Jasper's mouth opened to argue, the hotel phone rang. I walked over to it and answered, "Hello?"

"Bells?" a male voice said. It sounded like he'd been through a lot the last couple of years. I recognized the voice, and flashbacks ran through my mind. Fishing trips, days spent at La Push beach with the Cullens. My life until I was six.

I blinked back the tears and sniffed, "Dad? Is that you?" I had to be sure.

"It sure is sweetheart. The one and only," that was darn sure, "By the way, happy seventeenth birthday."

I let a tear fall, "Oh, Dad! I can't believe it's you. Jazz and I have been looking for you since I was twelve and he was thirteen. We've missed you so much!"

Charlie chuckled, "I've been looking for you since the minute I realized what your mother did. Is Jasper there with you, honey?"

"Yeah, he's right next to me, actually," I smiled up at my big brother, "Want to talk to him?"

"Of course, baby," Dad said. I handed the phone to Jasper and listened to his end of the conversation. It was short and I didn't get another chance to talk to Dad since Jasper hung up.

"Jasper, I can't believe it!" I said happily. I had just talked to my dad for the first time in eleven years. There was no way this birthday could get any better.

Jasper smiled, "Believe it because it just happened. He's leaving the station right now to come get us. Start packing, we have to check out of this place."

My eyes widened, "We're going to go stay with him?"

Jasper shook his head no, "We're going to go live with him. As in, live in the same house as him. Go to Forks High School."

I lied. Now my birthday could not possibly get any better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Renee takes Bella and Jasper away from Charlie, which causes Charlie to spend the next eleven years searching. When Charlie and his kids find each other again, Bella and Jasper move back in with their father. Coming back to Forks and seeing their friends again is exactly what Bella needs.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. People who sing the songs own all of them.**

**Chapter Song(s): Home by Daughtry**

**Chapter Three; Bella's POV**

_**"I don't believe time heals everything. Minutes, hours, months, years, just give you more time to realize what you're missing." -Unknown**_

I was lying on my bed, thinking about what the next two years were going to be like. I was finally getting to live with my dad again, the family was getting back together. I closed my eyes, imaging the weekends with my family. But then my mind started drifting towards my old friends, Emmett, Alice, and Edward. I was always closest to Alice, because we were both girls. And then all the guys were best friends. But all of us were super close. We were practically one huge family. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were our big brothers, especially with Alice and I being younger.

Just as I was reminicing, there was a knock on the door. I stumbled off my bed and ran to the door, Jasper right behind me. We opened it to reveal someone we haven't seen in eleven years. Our dad.

I practically jumped on him, enveloping him in a hug. I felt Jasper's arms on the side of me, hugging both of us. And then the less familiar, but still equally loving, arms of my father were around both of us.

"I missed you two, so, so much," he whispered.

"You have no idea how much we wished you were with us, Daddy," I whispered back. And it was true. Life would've been a thousand times easier if he were with us in Pheonix.

"Are you gonna leave me out of this?" a big booming voice asked from beside us.

I let go of Dad slightly and saw a man-no, he looked to young to be a man, even though he was massive. His muscles were practically ripping through his shirt! He had playful brown eyes and dark, curly hair that was cut short. His face had child-like features, and I suppose the fact that he was grinning like a kid who managed to get away with eating a cookie before dinner added to his kid-like apperance. He reminded me somewhat of the Incredible Hulk, but this guy didn't want to smash anything. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't place my finger on it...

"Emmett?" Jasper asked from beside me.

The guy grinned, "The one and only, in the flesh."

I laughed and walked the couple feet over to Emmett, "Oh my God! I didn't recognize you!" I didn't get out another word, because Emmett grabbed me and lifted me off the ground, giving me a bear hug.

"Cant. Breathe," I choked out.

Emmett laughed and set me down, helping to steady me.

"Okay," Dad laughed, "Let's get on the road. We want to get home before dark. I'll go grab your things."

Jasper, Emmett, and I waited in the hallway, talking about how much we'd all changed while Dad grabbed our bag. "Emmett, your huge!" I laughed.

Emmett's laugh filled the whole hallway, causing a worker who was passing through to look, but when he actually saw Emmett, he kept walking, faster than before. "Well you've grown up too, Belly! You're gonna have the boys swarming you at school!"

I shook my head. No one is gonna want to even look at me. I'm terribly ugly. I've got flimsy brown hair that I throw up in a ponytail everyday, and plain brown eyes. Although I didn't mind them, because that was the one thing I'd inherited of my dad's traits. My body wasn't flabby at all, but it's not like I had too many curves to show off either.

Jasper got the good genes, and I cursed him for it everyday. He had long, curly blonde hair. He grew it long just to piss off Phil. And gorgeous blue eyes that looked like you could see the future through them. He was fairly open about his feelings, and his eyes told you exactly what he was feeling if he didn't. He was tall, even taller than Emmett, I could see now that they were standing together. Since Jasper and I always worked out together, we were both muscular. I guess that was my only plus.

"I doubt that," I said to Emmett. He rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

"Guys," Dad said coming out of the hotel room, "is this your only bag?" He asked holding up our duffle bag.

I nodded, "Ah, yeah. Should there be another one?" I asked Jasper. I was pretty sure that was the only bag we had.

"Nope," Jasper said, "Our life is fit into that bag."

Dad shook his head, "But how?" he asked as we headed to the eleveator, "I mean, Jasper, I could understand if you could fit all your stuff in a duffle bag, but Bella should have her own suitcase. How can you _share_a bag?"

I shrugged, "I only have like three shirts, a pair of jeans, and some shorts of Jasper's that don't fit him anymore."

Again, Dad shook his head, "You're going shopping tomorrow. With Alice. _And_Rosalie," he said sternly as he went to press the down button.

"Ooh, wait!" Emmett shouted.

"What?" my dad asked.

Emmett grinned, "I wanna press the button!"

I laughed. I was pretty sure because Emmett matured enough on the outside to be a whole new species, he was still a kid on the inside.

Charlie chuckled, "Of course you do Em."

"Who's Rosalie?" Jasper asked. I was wondering the same thing.

Emmett's grin grew wider, "Only the most amazing girl on the planet. Sorry, Bells. I know you're in love with me and all, but I've moved on."

I played along, "No, Emmett! I've only been obsessing over you for the past eleven years!"

There was a round of laughter before the elevate opened, and Dad explained who Rosalie was, "She's Emmett's girlfriend and her parents are good friends of mine. Her and Alice are practically shopping addicts, so they'll make sure you have plenty of clothing."

I groaned, "Jasper and I don't have a lot of money saved up though. And I would hate it if they bought anything for me and-"

"Bells," Dad said, laying a hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes, "you're my daughter. That means my money, is your money. And only having to pay for myself these past eleven years means I have plenty. So no worries."

I smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

The car ride home was filled with laughter and a few tears as we talked about what had gone on over the past eleven years.

"Kids," Charlie said as we neared Forks, green over taking practically every surface, "would you mind explaining why you barely have enough clothes to be living with?"

My breathing hitched. I wasn't sure if it was because I'd have to explain the story, and I hadn't to anyone before, or the fact that Dad would be so pissed off after.

"Well," Jasper started, "for the first couple years, everything was fine down there. Other than us missing our father, anyway. But them Renee remarried a guy names Phil and things got pretty bad. Phil hated us, and then he hit Bella one time, and I freaked out on him. That resulted in a broken arm... But things kind of just went down hill. He hit us more often, and we had to do everything in the house. Bella was the cook, I was the repair man, and we were both the slaves. Renee and Phil just sat on their, parden my French, asses the whole time. One of Phil's favorite punishments though was taking away our clothes, so most of the time we had our outfits now."

The whole time Jasper was explaining everything, Dad's hands gripped the steering wheel harder and harder. His knuckles were ghostly white now.

"Did you guys know that's child abuse? And neglect? Damn, I could've charged them with so much if I had been the policeman down there..." he was fierious.

"Dad, calm down. Jazz and I took care of ourselves," I said in the most calming voice I could manage. To be quite honest, Dad had always scared me when he was pissed, "We worked out whenever we could and sometimes even won the fights against Phil."

"Bella," Emmett said. I hadn't even realized how quiet he had grown. The smile was actually replaced with a frown, "nobody should have to live in a house where they have to struggle for survival. You guys could've been killed."

I whinced. Could've... Almost... They're practically the same thing. "Uhm... Can we talk about this later? I'm not really up to it now. I'd sort of like to spend the week getting to know the city again. And seeing my friends."

No one said anything, but they didn't argue either, so I took that as an agreement. The rest of the ride was fairly silent.

When I caught sight of the old house, tears weld up in my eyes. "It hasn't changed one bit..." I mumbled.

"It's aged a bit, just like your old man," Charlie smiled.

I stuck my hand out for the bag, but Jasper grabbed it first.

"Guys, I'm gonna head home," Emmett said with a grin, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Love you, Em."

He lifted me off the ground a bit, "Love you too, Belly," he said then set me down.

Emmett and Jazz did one of those awkward dude hugs, that only girls think are wierd. Jasper and I took our time looking around the house. Really, nothing had changed whatsoever. Except any pictures with Renee had been taken down. I went to the kitchen, so get an idea of what Charlie liked to eat so I could cook for him. I opened the fridge and saw a few beers, an open Pepsi can, and left-over pizza.

I shut the fridge and looked through the cuboards. All I found was items to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. And a packet of Ramen noodles. I sighed. I'd have to cook a freaking gormet meal for my father.

"Dad?" I called, turning around to see him looking at me, "Would you mind if I borrowed your truck? And uhm... Some money. I figured I'd go to the grocery store..."

Charlie shook his head, "Tomorrow. Right now I figured we'd go to my favorite resturant. I'm sure Sue would love to see you kids again."

I raised my eyebrow, "Sue Clearwater?"

He grinned, "That's her."

I shrugged, "Okay, but I'm definatly making dinner tomorrow!"

We left shortly after and got some dinner. Sue was very sweet, and stuck around our table more than neccassary. But I liked her a lot. If only she had been my mom...

Dinner was spent much the same as the drive home. Yes, I finally had a place to call home. That was the very thought I fell asleep to...

"!"

"Ah!" I yelled, flailing around, which was my natural reaction. I somehow ended up on the floor, and whatever was on my bed fell on me. I groaned when I hit the floor.

"!" Whoever was on me hugged my back.

I grinned. That could only be one person, "Alice?"

I felt a wetness seeping through my shirt. I wiggled out of her grasp and grinned. I hugged her and told her I missed her too, and to quit crying. She hadn't changed one bit. She was still little with jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes. And tiny and hyper, of course.

A cough broke our little reunion up. I looked up saw someone I was sure belonged on a runway and not my new, and old, room. She was tall and lean with gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. Classic bombshell. "Uhm, I'm Rosalie," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, obviously feeling left out.

I recongnized the name and stood up, walking over to her. "Emmett's girlfriend, right?" she nodded with a smile, "My dad told me you're family was close to him too."

Rosalie smiled, "Yeah. I moved to Forks in about third grade, and my dad became a police officer. He's worked on your case with your dad a lot. I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you alread."

I laughed and moved to give her a quick hug. "Well I don't know much about you, but I'm sure I'll find out soon."

"Well, you need to get dressed so we can head to the mall!" Alice said from behind me.

I sighed, "I only have like two outfits..."

Alice grinned, "I know. I brought you this," she pulled out an outfit she had in her bag, including shoes. I shook my head, but said my thanks and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

The outfit Alice had for me was a pair of jean shorts and lacey black tank top with three big ruffles.

When I was out of the bathroom, I headed downstairs since the girls had left my room. The living room held five people; Alice, Rosalie who was holding Emmett's hand, my brother who was talking animately to Alice, and a bronze haired boy who was standing in the corner, obviously feeling out of place. He was probably an inch shorter than Emmett with green eyes that for some reason seemed upset. My breath caught in my throat. I mean, he had always been cute when we were younger, but now he was... Hot. Smoking. Hot. And There was only one person that could be.

I walked over to him, "Edward?"

His jaw tightened, and his eyes grew wide. He looked me up and down. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke, "Is that really you?"

I nodded with a grin, "The one and only! I missed you!" I hugged him gently. I was about to pull away to see why he hadn't responded when I felt his arms wrap around me slowly.

"Me too," he whispered, so quietly I was sure I was the only one who heard it.

I smiled at him when I pulled back. I looked around the room, and smiled a little bigger. This is where I've wanted to be for the last twelve years.

"Well, we better hit the road if we want to get to Seattle before noon," Alice chirped, heading out the door. Parked in the driveway was a giant Jeep. My mouth fell open.

"Who's is that?" Jasper voiced my thoughts.

Emmett ran to the driver's side and smiled proudly, "This baby's mine."

Rosalie stepped up to the passenger seat, rolling her eyes, "Even though he has no clue how to take car of it." We all hopped in the car. Jasper, Alice, and myself climbed in the back while Edward sat in the middle.

"So, I take it you like working on cars, Rosalie?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat a bit.

"I love cars," she answered, turning around with a perfect grin.

"I wouldn't take you for the mechanic type of girl," I mused.

She laughed lightly, "Most people don't. Although I promise you, I don't work on them in anything but old clothes. No way grease is getting on my Marc Jacobs."

We all laughed, except Edward. I decided to get a conversation going, "Does anyone else have surprising hobbies?"

Alice giggled, "Mine's not very surprising, but I love shopping. And designing clothes."

"Good, you'll be a big help to me then. I have absolutely no fashion sense," I stated.

"Alice made the shirt you're wearing," Emmett spoke, looking at my in the rearview mirror.

I looked down at the shirt and complemented Alice. Honestly, it was beautiful.

"Of course, I love sports of any kind," Em said, keeping his eyes on the road, "but I'm practically all set for joining the police force when high school's over with."

I smiled, "You're how my dad found us, huh?"

He grinned, "I may have been of assistance. But what about you, Bells?"

I shrugged, "I cook. And Jazz and I work out a lot. Other than that, I'm pretty boring."

Jasper explained that the only passion of his was history.

"Edward, what about you?" I asked, realizing he hadn't spoken since we had gotten in the car.

"Piano," he said simply before going back to being quiet.

"What's your favorite type of music to play?" I proded. His response was to shrug. I gave up and fell back in my seat.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Emmett practically squealed.

"What, Em?" Rosalie asked, shaking her head at his antics.

"Okay, okay, let's play... I spy!" he grinned, "I'll go first. Okay... So I spy with my little eye... Something... Black."

Rosalie guessed first, "Bella's shirt?" Emmett shook his head no, a childish grin placed on his face.

"That bug on the windshield," Alice said with her nose scrunched. I chuckled from beside her.

"Nope!" Emmett said popping the 'p'.

"The dash," I said at the same time Edward did.

"No-Wait, hey! How did you guess that?" Emmett pouted.

I shrugged, "That was the first black thing I saw." Edward didn't respond to Emmett. I'd have to figure out what was up with that boy... He used to have just as much energy as Alice, considering they're twins and all...

**A/N: that's three. The first four chapters belong too .roarr6 and sorry about the way it was written in the previous chapters. I saw the mistake and it wouldn't let me edit it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Renee takes Bella and Jasper away from Charlie, which causes Charlie to spend the next eleven years searching. When Charlie and his kids find each other again, Bella and Jasper move back in with their father. Coming back to Forks and seeing their friends again is exactly what Bella needs.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. People who sing the songs own all of them.**

**Chapter Song(s): Somebody to Call My Own by We The Kings**

**Chapter Four; Bella's POV**

_**"Happiness will never come to those who don't appreciate what they already have." -Unknown**_

"We're here!" Alice squealed from beside me. Edward groaned, I'm sure more so from the fact that Alice's little screetch was right in his ear.

"FOOD!" Emmett boom from the front seat. I laughed. Of course...

So the first thing we did in the mall was go to the food court. Alice and I both wanted Chinese, and since our line was the shortest we got our food first. When we sat down I took a bite as Alice said, "So, Bella. What items of clothing do you own?"

I swallowed, "Two tees, some of Jasper's old basketball shorts, a pair of jeans, and my tennis shoes," I took another bite and noticed Alice gapping at me. "And of course a few bras and some underwear..."

Alice shook her head, "Well, I guess I'm just going to pick out a whole new wardrobe for you. So we'll need a few dress, some nice outfits, maybe I'll even let you get a few t-shirts. And a bunch of shoes... Some accessories. And I'm guessing you're under-things aren't very sexy so we'll need to make a stop at Victoria's Secret... Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun!"

I stared at her. She's was really a shopping maniac. As I took a drink of my iced tea, I prayed she didn't actually shop like she talked...

I groaned, "Guys! C'mon on! This is the fifth store already!"

Alice and Rosalie both huffed and kept walking, me trudging behind them with at least two bags from the past few stores we had been in.

"Bella," Rosalie said briskly, "we aren't trying to tourcher you, really we aren't. It's just... I mean... Okay, forgive me how this may sound because I mean this in the most caring way. You need a makeover, and we're here to provide that for you. And a whole new wardrobe. Now, let's go!" She shoved me in the next store.

Both girls went around the store and grabbed, what seemed to be, anything thing at all that was in my size. I shook my head at them. They had great fashion sense but I was beginning to hate shopping. All I need maybe was a couple more shirts and a pair of jeans. I was good other than that. But noooooo! So far, I'd gotten two dresses, like a gazillion shirts, three pairs of form-fitting jeans, and two pairs of shoes, neither were tennis shoes.

Soon enough I was pushed into a dressing room with so many clothes I was sure it was exceding the limit on how many items were aloud. I tried on a few things and each time either the girls said no, or I didn't like it. I guess shopping wasn't so bad because they didn't make me buy anything I didn't want to. Alice had told me as long as I didn't just say I didn't like it because I didn't want to spend money, they'd let me get pretty much whatever as long as all three of us agreed on it. But if I tried to lie, Alice would know and she'd just grab what she wanted me to wear. And I knew Alice wasn't bluffing; she was the kind of person that knew when _anyone_ was lying.

I grabbed the next shirt without looking at it and put it on. I glanced in the mirror and looked away, barely registering what it looked like. The I did a double take. It was a black tank top, but it was covered in roses and the little green leaves, so the black was barely visable. After the sweetheart bust, the rose fabric ended and from there on up it was just a see-through, dotted fabric. It hugged my curves perfectly. I smiled. This was the first time in my life I actually felt... Beautiful.

I pulled the curtain aside grinning. Alice and Rosalie looked me over with sucessful smiles.

"That's probably the best find of the day," Rosalie commented. I changed, reluctantly, out of the shirt and tried on the hundred more. I went through the rest of them, now deciding I liked more of them than I would've thought. Who knew it would be just one shirt that changed my outlook on shopping?

The rest of the day was spent going to different stores, trying 3,420,238,402,314 things on.

I had all the bags except the few Rosalie offered to carry. Normally I would've declined her offer, but my arms, and feet for that matter, were killing me!

"Okay," Alice said from in front of me, "there's one more store we have to stop at..."

I groaned. After the shirt that I found, I had actually started to like shopping. But with as many stores Alice drug me through, I wasn't so sure anymore...

Alice giggled and turned around, walking backwards, "I promise, it's not as bad as you think." She turned back around and began her usual strut straight towards a big store that looked like the only thing it sold was jewelry.

Alice pulled the door open, and Rosalie and I followed. Rosalie looked like she knew the store and went straight to some red necklaces. I basically stopped at the entrance with Alice and stared. Necklaces, bracletes, earrings, rings, bags, hats, scarves... Pretty much any time of accessory was in this store.

"Alice, why are we here? Couldn't we have just gotten bracletes and stuff from the other stores?" I asked once I had regained my composure.

Alice answered with a smile playing on her lips as she led me over to some sets of jewelry, "Well, accessories are what, in my opinion, pull the whole look together and make it unique. And you have to have the right ones to make it good. Now, pull out your shirts and the few dresses. We need to match them perfectly."

So that's what we spent the next hour doing. Taking every single shirt and dress I bought and matching a necklace or ring, sometimes more than one thing, with it. Most of the time I stood back and watched Alice bounce from one side of the store to the other. Occassionally she'd pick up a scarf or a hat and through it into the mix.

I was making my way over to the hats when a pole, uhm, jumped out in front of me and I tripped. I squealed and shut my eyes tight, waiting to make contact with the floor. I never did though, because an arm wrapped around my waist. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I looked up at the person who caught me once I got my balance and smiled.

"Thank you, Edward," I thanked him.

He nodded once, "Be careful."

I tilted my head, confused at his actions. "Will you follow me over here?" I asked, continuing over to the hats. I looked back and saw Edward slowly making his way over to me.

"I've always wanted a fedora, I'm just not sure which one I want..." Which was true... Although I probably could've picked one for myself.

I looked at the hats for a minute, then pulled three from the rack. "What one?" I asked him, holding up a gray one with a black band, a black one with a small feather, and a tan fedora with lace wrapped around and a lace flower.

He shrugged. I sighed, "Edward, please? I can't decide." I begged.

Edward looked at all of them for a moment. "Definatly not that one," he said, pointing to the lace one. I put it back on the rack. "And the one with the feather would make you look like a... diva." I smiled. I was hoping he'd pick the one he did.

I put the other one on the rack and put the Edward-chosen fedora on and looked in the mirror. I liked it. I walked to the rack next to the hats I was looking at. This was still a hat rack, but it had baseball caps too, which meant it was the guys.

I picked up a plain black fedora with a black band also. "Edward, I think you should get this." He shook his head with his arms folded. "Please! At least just try it on! Come on, Edward!" I whined. I could see him fighting a smile. Finally he grabbed the hat and stuck it on his head.

I giggled, "Edward? It's backwards." I stood on my tip-toes and turned it around. "There. I think it looks good. Go look."

He looked in the mirror like I told him. It was the first time I actually saw him smile. Even if it was only for a moment.

"Fine," he said turning around, "I'll get it."

I clapped. We found Alice just as she was getting done. I didn't even want to look at the price. Then it occured to me... "Alice," I said, "how have you been paying for all this?"

She smiled innocently, "The money your dad gave me."

I shook my head, "I don't care how much money he's saved, there is no way he's saved that much just being a police officer."

"He's chief?" Alice offered. But it was definatly a lie.

I shook my head, "Alice, how much of this stuff have you paid for?"

She shrugged, "Only the last... eight, nine stores," I eyed her, "Okay, twelve," now she got the evil eye... "Okay, okay! Fine, I've been paying for everything!"

I sighed, "Alice! Seriously, we're taking this stuff back. Now," I turned around, but someone grabbed my wrist.

I was getting prepared to yell at Alice, but when I turned around all I saw was green eyes.

"Bella, think about this as a Christmas, birthday, Easter, Valentine's gift from the past eleven years from our whole family. Plus just the random gifts of clothing Alice would've been bound to give you. Honestly, none of this is a big deal. You know our dad is a wealthy doctor and Esme's a professional interior designer. Alice spends more on herself in an hour than what she's spent on you today," Edward said. Normally I would've argued but... I couldn't. For some reason, I just didn't feel like it.

"Okay," I said quietly. Edward let go of me and turned his eyes elsewhere. I shook my head. "Hey! That's not fair!" I complained, crossing my arms.

He turned to look at me, "What?

I huffed, "You, you... You dazzled me!" I accused.

He chuckled, another smile on his face, "Dazzled?"

I nodded, "Yeah. With your eyes and stuff."

Edward grinned, "Well that's good information to know."

I pouted. Great, now he knew my weakness! I heard him laughing again and couldn't help but smile. I vowed I'd do whatever it took to see him smile and hear his laugh at least once everyday. That was my goal.

**a/n: that's it. The last chapter written by .roarr6 from here on out, the rest of this story is mine! Yayayayay!**


End file.
